Hail Kurama, Full Of Grace
by Chisara Notell
Summary: [out of date, but I don't care] This is the story of the virgin Mary. But let's mix it up a bit and add Kurama in it. Okay, that sucked. Just read...please?
1. The Anunciation

Disclaimer:  
  
Chisara: Hello all!!! This is my idea for a fanfics I got when I was actually listening in church! Does anybody know the story of when the angel Galadrile came to Mary? *watches as tumbleweed passes by* Well, I used that story but added, who else, KURAMA!!  
  
Yusuke: Well, sense Kurama's your fav, why am I the one here with you?  
  
Chisara: Because I couldn't have Kurama here without glomping him over and over again, so he put a restraining order on.  
  
Yusuke: And Hiei. . .actually, I don't want to know.  
  
Chisara: ^_^ Okay!  
  
Yusuke: Don't you have something else you're suppose to do? Like say the Disclaimer?  
  
Chisara: But I don't need to. I own it all!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Stupid fangirl.  
  
Chisara: That's right!! Fear me!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Just say the disclaimer so we can get on with the story.  
  
Chisara: *pouts* fine. *mumbles* Iounnothing,youcan'tsueme.  
  
Yusuke: Good girl. *pats her on the head*  
  
Chisara: *glares* don't ever do that again.  
  
Hail Kurama, Full Of Grace  
  
By: Chisara Notell  
  
"Hail Kurama, full of grace. . ."  
  
Kurama shifted slightly in his sleep as a heavenly voice rung in his ears.  
  
"Hey, get up! I'm talking to you!!!"  
  
That caused him to shoot up in bed. The redheaded beauty looked around quickly and relaxed when he saw a familiar face. "Oh, hey Hiei," he then paused as he realized something a little off. "Um.why are you floating?"  
  
Hiei smiled over at him, (a sight which alone made Kurama fall out of his bed) and spoke, "Do not fear Kurama, the lord has chosen you."  
  
Kurama blinked, "Um. . .Hiei? Did you eat something that didn't settle with you last night or something? And why are you floating?!"  
  
"This is all because I am not your friend Hiei. I have merely taken upon his form to calm you," he calmly replied. "I am actually the angel Galadrile."  
  
Kurama stared blankly at Hiei, "Okaaaaay. . .Now I'm pretty sure that I'M the one who had some bad food. I'm going to bed now." With that he climbed back into his bed and crawled under the covers.  
  
Hiei, now annoyed for being ignored, pulled the blankets off of Kurama and hit him in the arm, "Hello, I'm still here and trying to tell you about a prophecy, which you are a part of so YOU BETTER LISTEN UP!!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Kurama figured he would humor the angel Hiei, the sooner he was done, the sooner he could go back to sleep. "Okay, wise one. What would this prophecy be?"  
  
Hiei smiled, glad to finally be listened to, "Hail Kurama, for you are blessed among women, and have been-"  
  
Kurama listened with feigned interest until he heard the women comment, "Hold the phone! I think that you're a little confused. I am NOT a woman!! You've got the wrong person, so let me get back to sleep!"  
  
"What?" Hiei was taken aback by this statement and quickly opened a notepad and flipped through some pages until he stopped and read one over. "Well, look at that. Anyway, it's only a minor problem. We can go around it."  
  
"A minor. . .WHAT?!?!" Kurama said in disbelief. "I believe that would be a MAJOR problem. Why does this always happen to me? I swear, if I didn't love it so much, I would chop my hair off so no one would make that mistake again!"  
  
Hiei tried to tape his foot in annoyance of Kurama's little rant, but he was still floating so it just kinda flopped back and forth in the air. Kurama quickly noticed this and decided to point it out.  
  
"Um. . .Why is your foot spazing out?"  
  
"It just is. Look, I know that you probably have a problem with this, BUT I'M GOING TO FINISH TELLING THE PROPHECY WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" When Kurama meekly nodded, Hiei continued with a much calmer tone. "Anyway, like I was saying. . .you have been chosen to carry the son of God in your womb."  
  
"Okay, once again I would like to point out that I AM NOT A GIRL," Kurama said through clenched teeth. "Besides, I'm a kitsune. I don't believe in your god. I worship Inari. So once again, please leave."  
  
"Listen you little squirt," Hiei growled. "I don't bloody care if you're not a girl or if you don't believe in God, you're going to do this!"  
  
That caught Kurama's attention. No one has ever dared to tell the great Youko Kurama what to do. Standing up, Kurama glared at Hiei, "I think you're having trouble hearing. I said that I'm NOT going to do this. Now LEAVE!!"  
  
Hiei floated up a little higher to look Kurama in the eyes, "Willing or not, you're going to do this if I have to force it on you myself!"  
  
"Like hell I will!!"  
  
"Like hell you wont!!" Hiei jumped at Kurama with every intention to pin him down. Kurama quickly noticed this and moved out of the way.  
  
Running to the door, Kurama took one last look back and taunted, "Catch me if you can." And then he ran out.  
  
Hiei sighed and looked up at the sky, "Oh Lord, do I really have to chase him?" A cry of thunder burst through the heavens even though it was a clear night. "All right, all right. I'm going." Then he ran after the fox.  
  
A/N: Love it? Hate it? Want me to be dragged into the back ally and shot? I don't know if I'm going to continue with the rest of the story that Mary had gone through. That would mean I have to give the rest of the characters parts from the Bible too. Well, if you want me to, I might. 


	2. The Visitation

Disclaimer:  
  
Chisara: *blink* wow.  
  
Yusuke: What now?  
  
Chisara: I. . .I got. . .REVIEWS!! *does a little dance*  
  
Yusuke: You don't have many friends, do you?  
  
Chisara: That is where you are wrong mister, I have many friends, and they all must love me, for I am cute and fuzzy!  
  
Yusuke: Anyway, I thought you weren't going to finish this.  
  
Chisara: That was before I got so many reviews and then I felt guilty for not putting anything up and I hate when people don't update after the first chapter and I hate hypocrites even more, so I had to.  
  
Yusuke: Fine, but it's time for the disclaimer.  
  
Chisara: NOOOOOOOOO!!! You can't make me!!!  
  
Yusuke: Yes I can for I have lawyers on my side.  
  
Chisara: You can't do anything to me, I own nothing.  
  
Yusuke: There, you said it!! Right there!!!  
  
Chisara: Wait! No! I take it back!!! I take it back!!! What have I done?  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Hail Kurama, Full of Grace  
  
By: Chisara Notell  
  
Kurama didn't know where to go. He knew that Hiei could easily catch up with him, so running wouldn't work. No, he had to do the right thing, he would hide. He had to find a safe house. Options quickly went through his head and he dismissed them all until he came to a stop. Genkai's Temple. That would be perfect.  
  
He changed directions and ran to see if possibly Yukina could help in this situation.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Kurama struggled to climb the last step to the temple. Why did there have to be so many steps? 'I suppose it could be useful to discourage kids from coming and getting into trouble they didn't want, but this is absurd,' Kurama thought to himself.  
  
Just barely making it up, a shrill cry was heard. Not long after, a body jumped him and forced him to the ground. Looking around for his attacker, his sights landed on a mint haired head that was smiling up at him.  
  
"Um. . .hello to you too, Yukina," Kurama said to the small kooromi that was now getting up off of the surprised kitsune.  
  
"Hello Kurama-san," Yukina replied, still smiling. "I apologize for greeting you in such a way, but I was so excited. Allow me to give you my congratulations."  
  
Kurama stared blankly, not comprehending, "For making it up the stairs? It wasn't that big of an accomplishment, I've done far better."  
  
Giggling softly, she clarified, "No silly, I meant to congratulate you on your baby. It's not every day that someone is chosen by God to carry his son."  
  
Kurama paled slightly, "I AM NOT CARRIING HIS SON!!!! I am a GUY for Christ's sake. And besides, how did you even know? I just found out a little bit ago, and only me and Hiei should know about it then." Realization dawned on the fox. "Um. . .Hiei's not here, is he?"  
  
Once again laughing and joke only she seemed to get, Yukina responded, "Of course not. And as for how I know, it's because as soon as I saw you approach, the baby in my womb leaped for joy. And that can only happen for something as special as this."  
  
Kurama sighed in relief as the knowledge that his little messenger of unwanted news set in, "Well, that's good ne. . .wait. . .YOU'RE PREGNATE?!?!"  
  
"Why yes, yes I am," Yukina said joyfully.  
  
Kurama let this new piece of information sink in, "Wow, I mean, congratulations. That's great. But, who's the father?"  
  
Their oh so delightful conversation was cut short when a rumble started and out popped one of the most bizarre creatures you have ever seen. It's name: Kuwabara. "Oh, my beloved Yukina. You should not be out jumping around like this. It's bad for the baby you know."  
  
Yukina smiled sweetly at the tall human, "Yes, I know dear."  
  
Kurama stared, too shocked to do anything else, until his mouth finally decided it would start working again, "You mean. . .you're the father?"  
  
If it was at all possible, Kuwabara brightened ten times more, "Yep! I'm going to have a beautiful baby boy with my darling Yukina!"  
  
Kurama was still trying to comprehend all of this, when finally the long awaited dark figure approached.  
  
"Yukina-san, have you by chance seen-" Hiei stopped as his sights set on the startled fox. "There you are!! Now, it's time for you to accept your fate."  
  
Kurama crossed his arms defiantly and growled, "I will not bear your child."  
  
"I'm not asking you to."  
  
"Um. . .you are too," Kurama was at a loss at this turn of events.  
  
"I'm telling you to bear the child of God," Hiei clarified.  
  
"Well, that's so much better, I've always wanted to do that," Kurama said.  
  
Hiei brightened, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, all I need to do is get. . .what was it again? Oh yes, two X chromosomes!!" Kurama shouted.  
  
Sighing, Hiei stared up at him, "You're still on that 'You're not a girl' bit aren't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Kurama said as if it were the most widely known topic in the world.  
  
Yukina looked surprised up at Kurama, "You mean that you're not going to take this rare gift?" Kuwabara, not really knowing what was going on, supported his Yukina.  
  
Kurama sighed, "It's not a matter of whether I want to or not. Which by the way, I don't. It's a simple matter of that I can't. My reproductive system doesn't work that way." When Kuwabara's mouth opened to protest, Kurama quickly added. "Don't question that, I'm the smartest person at my school, I think that I would know this."  
  
Yukina smiled softly, "Nothing is impossible for God."  
  
"Fine, then I'll go with my original reply," Kurama growled and shouted up to the sky, "I DON'T WANT TO!!!!"  
  
He looked over to see two sets of demanding eyes from Hiei and Yukina, and one set of confused ones from Kuwabara. "Fine, I guess I have no friends here. I'll go now."  
  
When he turned to leave, Hiei called out, "No, you still haven't conceived this child yet!"  
  
Kurama flinched and said in a teasing voice, "Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread man!"  
  
Then he ran away, leaving a very disgruntled Hiei.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't think that that was as good as the last one, but I'm trying to stick to the story here. If you want me to continue, review!! 


	3. The Husband

Disclaimer:  
  
Chisara: I'm back!!!  
  
Yusuke: Oh joy.  
  
Chisara: Sorry for the horribly long wait guys, I went on vacation and forgot to tack my laptop with me, and then I just procrastinated, so, yeah.  
  
Yusuke: Even though now it's out of date.  
  
Chisara: Not as bad as others can be. Its still winter.  
  
Yusuke: *glower*  
  
Chisara: *slaps Yusuke in the back* Oh cheer up! You're in this chapter!  
  
Yusuke: What?!?! No!  
  
Chisara: Also, I would like to take a moment to talk to some of my reviewers. For my last chapter, I got two reviews telling me that I should be ashamed of myself for making fun of people's religion. I apologize if I came off that way, I didn't mean to be sac religious, I meant to be funny. I'm a catholic schoolgirl for crying out loud. So, I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I'm not going to stop.  
  
Yusuke: Unfortunately.  
  
Chisara: Oh, shut up you!  
  
Yusuke: And she doesn't own us.  
  
Chisara: What, give up on me saying it?  
  
Yusuke: Yep.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Hail Kurama, Full of Grace  
  
By: Chisara  
  
"Open the bloody door this instant!!" Kurama cried out as he banged on his friend's door, only to fall inward when a very drowsy Yusuke flung it open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted, overjoyed to see his companion. "Quick, tell me what family the fox belongs to."  
  
Yusuke stared blankly at him, "Um. . .yours?"  
  
Kurama was filled with joy and hugged his friends, "You're normal!!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I'm normal," Yusuke suddenly paused and stared off into space. "Hehe, Rowen's hair is blue."  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess this is normal for him."  
  
"Anyway, what's going on?" Yusuke pushed the kitsune off of him. "Koenma didn't assign us another mission, did he?"  
  
Shaking his head, Kurama looked at Yusuke with an expression of pure fear, "It's far worse than that. Everyone's crazy!! Hiei wants me to bear the Son of God!!"  
  
"But you're a guy."  
  
"I KNOW!!!"  
  
"Oh, for the love of God, get over that already! It's getting old!" Both Yusuke and Kurama turned to the doorway to see a very pissed off looking Hiei.  
  
"Eep!" Kurama cried as he hid behind Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke blinked, realizing something, "Hey, Hiei, why are you floating?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M THE ANGEL GABRIELE!!!" Hiei cried, annoyed.  
  
"Oh," Yusuke blinked. "Hiei, an angel, well, I guess it could happen."  
  
Kurama clung onto Yusuke's shirt as it were the sole thing keeping him from almost certain horror.  
  
Hiei noticed this and grinned, "Well, it looks like you did a good thing coming here, fox."  
  
Blinking at this sudden change in personality, Kurama stared at Hiei, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Now one more part of the prophecy is complete," Hiei looked at Yusuke. "I congratulate you, Yusuke."  
  
"Um, for what?" Yusuke still wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
"Why, for becoming the father of the Son of God, of course," Hiei bowed his head towards him. "You are to be the husband of the virgin Kurama."  
  
Both Kurama and Yusuke paused at that. Blinking, they looked at each other. Kurama noticed that his hands were still clinging to Yusuke's shirt. Quickly, both jumped away and shuddered. "Ew, eeeeeeewwwww!!!!!"  
  
"I can't marry him!" Yusuke shouted. "He's a guy!"  
  
Hiei sighed, "Yes, I am well aware of that fact."  
  
"Besides," Kurama put in. "Yusuke's really not my type."  
  
Yusuke paled, "Keiko would kill me!"  
  
Realization hit Kurama, hard, "Hey, you just said 'virgin' Kurama. Right?"  
  
"Yes, it is a known fact that the Son of God will be born of a virgin," Hiei explained.  
  
"Sorry, but now I can't be the barer. Why, back in my Youko days, I was renown for-"  
  
Hiei interrupted, "This lifetime, bucko."  
  
Kurama paused and pouted, "Drat."  
  
"Don't I get any say in this?" Yusuke asked. "What if I refuse to do it?"  
  
Hiei growled, "YOU WILL BE THE HUSBAND OF THE VIRGIN KURAMA, WHO WILL BARE THE SON OF GOD, AND YOU WILL BE HORONERED TO DO IT, DAMNIT!!"  
  
Yusuke sweatdroped, "I think he finally snapped."  
  
"Good, serves him right," Kurama said spitefully.  
  
"I think you've gone a little crazy yourself."  
  
Glaring over at the spirit detective, Kurama replied, "Well, you would be too if you had a five foot demon claiming to be an angel order you to bare the Child of God for the past couple of days."  
  
"You still don't want to do this?" the sad voice from the door made all look to see Yukina standing with a very confused Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama sighed, "How many times do I have to say this? No."  
  
"But it is a gift," Yukina pleaded. "You must accept what the lord has given you graciously."  
  
Kurama backed away in terror as the three figures walked up to him, chanting, "Do it, do it, do it."  
  
Suddenly, he remembered something that could save him from his fate. The pointed at Kuwabara and Yukina, turned to Hiei, and screamed, "Kuwabara got Yukina pregnant!!!"  
  
Hiei's face darkened considerably, and a voice came out that was clearly the old Hiei, "What?"  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: Well, I did it. Are you proud of me? I may be getting a little off topic, but I needed a reason for Kurama and Yusuke to leave like Mary and Joseph left for Jerusalem. Tune in, if I ever write a next chapter. 


End file.
